Le Pari
by Kisa Yamashita
Summary: [AU] Sasuke est un playboy qui fait parti d’un groupe célèbre. Hinata est une jeune photographe. Il va faire le pari de coucher avec elle avant la fin du mois. Mais parier sur une fille, ça ne risquerait pas d’attirer des ennuis ? SasuHinaNaru OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer ** (pour toute la fic): Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Résumé:** Sasuke est un play-boy qui fait partit d'un groupe célèbre. Hinata est une jeune photographe. Il va faire le pari de coucher avec elle avant la fin du mois. Mais parier sur une fille, ça ne risquerait- pas d'attirer des ennuis ? SasuHinaNaru OOC, AC

* * *

**LE PARI**

_Ecrit Par : Kisa_

**Chapitre I**

* * *

Les _Chi no Namida_ étaient un groupe au sommet de leur popularité. Ils réussissaient tout ce qu'ils entreprenaient. Leurs deux albums s'étaient vendus à des millions d'exemplaires, les marques se déchiraient pour les sponsoriser et avoir leurs figures sur des publicités. Ils fréquentaient des soirées huppées et avaient toutes les filles à leurs pieds. Il faut avouer que tout ceci leur était … quelque peu monté à la tête. 

†** … **†

Sasuke s'étala sur le canapé de sa loge et s'étira longuement. Il avait passé une journée à signer des autographes à des fans en délire. Il devait avouer qu'il aimait ça, plaire et être admiré. Plutôt beau gosse, ce n'était pas très compliqué de tomber sous son charme. Mais voilà, ses relations étaient toutes passagères, il couchait souvent avec des filles…mais jamais avec la même. Pour lui, il n'y avait pas d'amour entre lui et ses conquêtes, juste le sexe.

Il y avait une bosse dans son dos et il fouilla pour trouver un soutien-gorge immense. Il eut un petit sourire en coin en repensant à ses ébats de la veille avec une blondasse qui était « plutôt bonne » comme il disait…

Naruto pénétra dans la pièce et eut un petit rire en voyant son ami.

- C'est à toi ce sous-vêtement ? Je ne savais pas que tu en portais des comme ça…

- Très drôle ! Moi au moins je saute des meufs… Ca fait combien de temps que tu ne t'en ais pas fait une ?

Naruto prit une bière dans le mini-frigo et vint s'installer à côté de Sasuke.

- La semaine dernière… dit-il entre deux gorgées, c'est dommage, je l'aimais bien mais elle ne veut plus me voir.

- Je te dis te pas t'attacher, c'est mal !

Naruto eut l'air pensif.

- Ouaip… N'empêche que j'aimerai bien avoir une petite amie… attentionnée et tout, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Non. T'as la chance de pouvoir avoir toutes les filles que tu veux, et t'en veux juste une ? T'es timbré mon gars.

- Pas tant que ça… Tu sais, j'envie Shikamaru… Il est avec Temari depuis quatre mois et il est super heureux.

- T'es pas heureux ?

- Je suis pas malheureux.

- Oh, tu me saoules, tu deviens relou !

Il se leva et claqua la porte derrière lui.

†** … **†

Le groupe se retrouva plus tard dans la soirée pour une apparition télé et termina en finissant dans un pub branché. Sasuke se retrouva rapidement dans un état pas très net. Il vomit deux fois avant de se coucher en « charmante » compagnie…

**¤ … ¤**

Le lendemain, leur manager leur annonça qu'ils avaient un nouveau contrat avec une agence de photographes en vogue. Ils s'y rendirent peu avant midi.

L'intérieur était entièrement blanc et il y avait des caméras et des appareils photos partout. Sasuke avança sans regarder devant lui et rentra dans une jeune femme qui tenait des photos dans les bras. Tout tomba par terre, et elle se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder ses jolies jambes blanches, sa jupe étant remonté jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses… Elle s'empressa de la remettre en place, rouge de honte et ramassa ses photos avant de se relever.

- Excusez-moi… Je m'appelle Hinata, je suis la photographe avec qui vous travaillerez aujourd'hui.

- Enchanté…

Il la toisa de haut en bas. Elle était très jolie avec ses longs cheveux bleu nuit, ses yeux gris et son teint pâle. Il passa sa langue sur sa la lèvre inférieure. Il avait bien envie de l'avoir dans son lit ce soir… Il l'imaginait déjà nue quand Kiba le prit par l'épaule.

- Quoi ?

- Evite, se contenta-t-il de dire.

La jeune femme les conduit devant un écran blanc.

- Commençons par les photos de groupe si vous voulez bien !

- Ca marche ! dit Shikamaru.

- Alors, que chacun prenne une position différente… J'aimerai que vous soyez proches mais que vous regardiez tous dans une direction opposée à celle de l'autre… Bien, plus à gauche Kiba, oui…

Elle prit quelques clichés et leur demanda de prendre une autre pose. Sasuke faisait son possible pour être toujours face à elle, il lui faisait des petits clins d'œil et lui envoyait des baisers. Elle se mit à rougir. Il était assez direct comme garçon, mais elle devait avouer qu'il était très mignon.

A la fin de la séance, Sasuke s'approcha d'elle :

- On dîne ensemble ce soir ? lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle sursauta et se retourna vers lui. Il affichait un air suffisant, prétentieux. Comme s'il était sûr qu'elle ne dirait pas non. Seulement voilà, il avait beau être ultra-craquant, star et tout et tout, Hinata détestait plus que tout les mecs qui se la jouent « macho ». Elle lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

- Non merci.

Sasuke en resta éberlué.

- Que, quoi ? Non ? Tu es sûre ? (Il tapa dans sa main) Ah ! Tu préfères qu'on aille directement chez moi ?

Il avait ajouté ça en passant sa main sur les fesses de Hinata. Choquée, elle retira son bras violemment.

- Ou-oui, je suis plus que sûre à présent. Il n'y a pas marqué « pétasse » sur mon front ! Va t'en trouver une dans la rue !

Et elle tourna les talons. Les garçons qui avaient suivit toute la scène éclatèrent de rire. Sasuke leur jeta un regard noir.

- Elle est cinglé celle-là ! Comment peut-elle refuser un dîner avec moi ?

- J'ai adoré comment elle t'a jeté ! s'esclaffa Kiba, mort de rire.

- Monumental !! ajouta Shimaru.

- Bien fait, acheva Naruto.

- Bien fait ? Bien fait ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Ca t'apprendras, et puis en plus elle a l'air d'être une fille bien, je suis content qu'elle n'ait pas céder à tes avances…

- Je te parie qu'elle est dans mon lit avant la fin du mois !

- Laisse ces paris ridicules de côté, tu ne vas pas recommencer !

- Pourquoi, t'as peur ? défia-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer… soupira Naruto.

- Ecoute, on va faire tout pour ton avantage. Si avant la fin du mois je couche avec elle, tu devras… dire à un magazine people que tu es gay !

- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas vrai !

- On s'en fout ! Ca leur donnera de quoi jacasser! En revanche si toi tu réussis à l'embrasser… mais bien ! Alors je…

- Tu devras faire abstinence de sexe pendant trois mois ! proposa Kiba.

- Trois mois !? Mais t'es cinglé !!!

- Ok, si tu acceptes ces conditions là je veux bien tenir le pari.

Sasuke réfléchit. Trois mois sans sexe ? Totalement impensable pour lui ! Mais, il n'avait qu'à gagner ce pari…

- Ca marche ! Je vous montrerais qu'aucune fille ne peut me résister !

* * *

**.To be continued. **

* * *

NdA : _Chi no Namida_ (le nom du groupe) signifie littéralement « Larmes de sang » et est composé de Sasuke (chanteur et guitariste), Naruto (batteur), Kiba(guitare) et Shikamaru (basse). 

Je reprends une vieille fic que j'avais écrite, like it ? Or not ? Reviews ? )


	2. Chapter 2

Merci beaucoup à **Shani**, **missvietlove**, **Tenten-chan524**, **maybe-chan** et **la petite reunionaise** pour les reviews! C'est super gentil de prendre la peine de lire et de dire ce que vous pensez : )

Oui, les caractères sont assez OOC, en particulier Naruto! Et Hinata en "femme forte", anti-macho! Mais pour combien de temps? lol

Pour le pairing de fin, vous saurez qui est le petit préféré de Hinata dans le prochain chapitre! (Même si vous pouvez déjà deviner : )

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**LE PARI**

_Ecrit Par : Kisa_

**Chapitre II**

* * *

Naruto s'en voulait d'avoir accepté ce pari. Hinata avait l'air d'être une fille bien, et la considérer comme un enjeu ne lui plaisait guère… Il avait donc décidé d'essayer d'entreprendre (et d'entretenir) une relation sérieuse avec la jeune femme… si elle voulait bien de lui évidemment ! Il était fatigué de ces vagabondages de fille en fille, de ces aventures sans lendemain… Il avait besoin d'une petite amie, d'être en couple, comme tout le monde. Sa décision était donc prise. 

†** … **†

Sasuke choisit avec soin les vêtements qu'il porterait aujourd'hui. Il devait être tout simplement irrésistible. Il allait gagner ce pari ! Coûte que coûte ! Cette fille ne pouvait simplement PAS lui résister ! Il mit une chemise blanche très classe sous une veste noire et ajusta une cravate noire également. Il enfila un jean et des chaussures de cuir blanc .

Il se rasa minutieusement, appliqua son after-shave préféré et mit un peu de gel dans ses cheveux, histoire de se faire une coiffure de rebelle au coeur tendre...

- Ben Sasuke, t'arrives ou quoi ? On t'attend tous dans la voiture depuis une heure ! s'impatienta Shikamaru.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrive ! répondit-il en passant sa montre d'argent à son poignet.

- Mais on fait juste quelques photos ! Tu t'es habillé pour une grande soirée ou qu… ah, j'ai compris… C'est pour séduire Hinata ?

- A ton avis ?

- Franchement, je pense que t'as aucune chance, cette fille n'est pas stupide.

- On verra, on verra, dit-il en passant devant lui d'un air suffisant.

†** … **†

En arrivant à l'agence, ils furent cette fois-ci accueillit par un homme d'une trentaine d'années, à l'allure un peu gay. Il les conduisit une nouvelle fois dans la grande salle blanche.

- Je m'appelle Iruka et c'est moi qui dirigerais les photographies aujourd'hui ! dit-il.

- Mais… où est Hinata ? demanda Naruto, en regardant autour de lui.

- Elle a demandé de s'occuper d'un autre groupe...

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça, personne ne filait entre les doigts de Sasuke Uchiha.

- Je refuse formellement de poser sur les photos si c'est vous qui me prenez, déclara-t-il.

- Sasuke, fais pas l'enfant ! s'énerva Kiba.

Iruka eût l'air un peu gêné:

- Mais… Je suis désolé… Je peux demander à ce qu'on change de photographe...

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, ce n'est pas vous qui me dérangez spécialement. Je refuse de travailler avec un photographe autre que Hinata, clarifia Sasuke.

- Je, je vais en parler à mon directeur… balbutia Iruka.

Et sur ce, il partit rapidement, laissant les _Chi no Namida_ seuls.

- T'es pas chieur Sasuke… soupira Shikamaru.

- Mais comment veux-tu que j'arrive à tenir mon pari si on ne la voie même pas ?

- Il a raison… commenta Naruto.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes et le directeur arriva, traînant derrière lui une Hinata furibonde. Elle leur jeta un regard noir.

- Excusez moi d'avoir changé de photographe, cela ne se reproduira plus ! Hinata se fait une joie de retravailler avec vous, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il à la jeune femme en lui donnant un coup de coude dans l'épaule.

- Oui… J'en **meure** d'envie, répondit la jeune femme, pas très convaincante.

- Bien, bien, tout est arrangé alors ? dit-il en se frottant les mains.

†** … **†

Hinata soupira. Son directeur avait été clair. Si elle refusait de travailler avec ce groupe, elle était virée. Elle n'avait donc pas tellement le choix… Pourtant, elle aimait beaucoup leur musique. Elle avait tous leurs cds chez elle, et, la veille, elle mourrait encore d'envie de les rencontrer. Mais il avait fallut que le caractère de cochon du chanteur brise tous ses espoirs!

Elle les observa. Elle devait quand même avouer que Sasuke était vraiment, vraiment classe aujourd'hui. Elle s'efforça de détacher ses yeux de son corps, s'en voulant cruellement d'apprécier un mec aussi ignoble. Malheureusement pour elle, il le remarqua et sourit.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il de sa voix suave.

- Oui, oui, répondit-elle sèchement.

Sasuke prit un air malheureux:

- Je m'excuse pour hier… Je suis vraiment désolé, mon attitude a été vraiment offensante. Je n'étais pas de très bonne humeur et j'ai en quelque sorte passé mes nerfs sur toi...

Hinata n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Lui? **LE** Sasuke Uchiha ? Il s'excusait ? Elle ne pensait pas que ce mot fasse partie de son vocabulaire !

- Oublions ça alors... finit-elle par soupirer, maintenant au boulot !

La prenant par surprise, il la serra dans ses bras. Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise, et ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux un instant, respirant son odeur…

- Je suis soulagé que tu me pardonnes ! dit-il avant de se mettre en place.

Hinata était devenue un peu rose. Les autres membres des _Chi no Namida_ secouèrent la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle était plus naïve qu'ils ne le pensaient si elle gobait les salades de Sasuke et si elle croyait qu'il s'en voulait vraiment.

†** … **†

A la fin de la séance, Naruto fut plus rapide que Sasuke et il s'avança vers Hinata, qui rangeait son appareil photo.

- Dis… Est-ce que ça te dirais de venir à une de nos répétitions ? Je pourrais t'offrir un verre avant…

La jeune femme hésita. Un rendez-vous ? Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas sortie avec quelqu'un. Naruto avait l'air très gentil… et il était loin d'être laid avec ses beaux cheveux blonds et ses grand yeux bleus ! Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et Naruto déglutit, tandis qu'un peu plus loin, Sasuke serra son poing, maudissant intérieurement le batteur…

Finalement elle lui fit un beau sourire.

- J'accepte avec joie ! Quel jour, quelle heure ?

Naruto était sur un petit nuage. Elle lui avait dit oui !

- Heu, demain… Je peux venir te chercher vers 15h00…Ca ira ?

- Très bien ! Je te donne mon adresse alors… dit-elle en sortant un bout de papier.

Naruto le prit et lui fit au revoir de la main alors qu'elle sortait. Sasuke vint le voir dès qu'elle ne fut plus à portée de vue.

- T'as marqué un point Naruto, mais ça ne fait que commencer !

Naruto lui tira la langue.

-En attendant, c'est moi qui aie rendez-vous avec elle ! Apprête-toi à faire vœu de chasteté pendant quelques mois ! s'exclama-t-il en riant.

Sasuke était furieux. Il avait perdu cette partie. Pourtant, il l'avait senti réagir quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras…

Et puis, pourquoi avait-il eu un pincement au cœur en la voyant, radieuse, auprès de Naruto ? C'était parce qu'il l'avait devancé… n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

**.To be continued.  
**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Merci encore à tous les reviewers ! Je suis super contente que vous aimez l'histoire!

kare-rin & sweetysanae Oui, Sasuke THE macho commence à succomber... : )

Tenten-chan524 Heu, la fiction va faire au moins une quizaine de chapitres... Donc je pense qu'on peut dire qu'elle sera relativement "longue". Mais bon, mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs non plus! xD

la petite reunionaise mdr oui, tu peux aussi commenter ça comme pour un match de boxe! xD Cette fois, au tour de Sasuke d'attaquer... Look out !

* * *

**LE PARI**

_Ecrit Par : Kisa_

**Chapitre III **

* * *

Hinata se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, virevoltant dans sa jolie jupe mauve. Elle lui arrivait au niveau des genoux et était accompagnée d'un pull noir à encolure échancrée, révélant sa peau blanche. On sonna à l'interphone. C'était sûrement Naruto. Elle attrapa son sac et descendit le rejoindre. 

†** … **†

- Calmos Sasuke, t'es stressé ou quoi ? C'est qu'une simple répétition ! Et elle commence dans une heure !! le rassura Kiba.

Sasuke faisait les cent pas dans la salle qui leur était réservée. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Hinata et Naruto en train de roucouler.

_Ce n'est pas censé se passer comme ça !_

Il s'assit finalement sur une chaise mais commença à se mordiller nerveusement le doigt. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour qu'elle s'éloigne de Naruto… pour qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras. Le problème était, et il le savait bien, qu'elle n'était pas aussi « facile » que les autres filles qu'il avait rencontré auparavant. Non. Le fait était qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment dû faire la cour à une fille pour qu'elle tombe sous son charme. Il se contentait de les draguer très grossièrement, de leur mettre la main aux fesses et pour terminer, de les accompagner à une chambre avec un sourire plus qu'explicite. Mais il devait prendre ça comme un challenge ! Il n'allait pas perdre !

†** … **†

Naruto était charmant. Il l'avait amené à un joli petit café et avait été très galant, très gentleman avec elle. En arrivant, il lui avait tenu la porte et il l'avait laissé s'asseoir avant de prendre place à son tour. Il l'avait gentiment complimenté sur sa tenue et l'avait mise à l'aise. Toutes ses petites attentions peut-être insignifiantes mais qui, se cumulant permettent aux filles d'évaluer un garçon.

Hinata commanda un thé vert et un gâteau au chocolat tandis que Naruto prit un café avec un gâteau au citron. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, le courant passait bien entre eux. Pourtant, Hinata ne ressentait pas d'attirance spéciale envers lui.

_C'est comme si je parlais à un ami…_

Mais elle décida de ne pas prêter attention à ça pour l'instant. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de temps elle tomberait amoureuse de lui… Elle ne croyait pas au coup de foudre.

Naruto se sentait assez en confiance. Hinata lui souriait souvent, elle était vraiment mignonne… Il commença à sortir quelques blagues très nulles mais elle ria de son rire cristallin.

- Je crois que je t'apprécie beaucoup Hinata…

- Me… Merci…

- Heu… Enfin, voilà ! Je suis un peu direct, désolé !

_Pas autant que l'autre zigoto !_

Elle s'étonna de penser à nouveau à lui. Ce mec n'était qu'un goujat, un macho, un frimeur… et aussi un gars assez irrésistible… Elle se rendit compte que Naruto lui parlait.

- Tu disais ?

- Non rien… répondit Naruto d'un air un peu dépité.

†** … **†

Sasuke commença à accorder sa guitare. Puis il joua la mélodie de _Hate Me__(1)_, une de leurs chansons phares en chantonnant doucement. La musique, c'était ce dans quoi il se réfugiait dès qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien. Ca lui faisait un bien fou. La musique et les filles pour le sexe et il était comblé ! Mais là, ce serait plus la musique et LA fille. S'il l'avait… S'il l'avait, quoi en fait ? Il gagnait le pari. Il éprouverait le plaisir de lui faire l'amour… C'est tout ? Il pensait en éprouver plus de satisfaction… Il secoua sa tête et continua la chanson. Il réfléchissait beaucoup trop en ce moment !

…_I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head…_

†** … **†

La salle dans laquelle les C_hi no Namida_ allaient répéter était à première vue un vieux hangar abandonné au milieu de nulle part. Sur la route, Hinata avait plusieurs fois demandé à Naruto s'il était sûr de la direction qu'il prenait. Mais en voyant deux grands gardes du corps en costume noirs postés devant la porte rouillée, elle n'eut plus trop de doutes.

En pénétrant à l'intérieur, elle s'attendait à voir des bottes de paille et de foin ainsi que des cages, des poules et des lapins comme à la ferme. A la place de tout cela, il y avait une grande estrade en plein milieu, de grands rideaux bleus couvrant tous les murs et quelques pièces…

- Je te laisse « visiter », je dois chercher des pièces de ma batterie et me changer… Ca te dérange ?

- Bien sur que non ! Vas-y, je vais traîner !

- A tout de suite…

Il hésita mais vint la voir et l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de s'engouffrer dans une porte. Hinata porta la main là où les lèvres du jeune homme l'avaient effleurée… C'était étrange, elle ne pensait pas qu'il l'embrasserait… Enfin ce n'était pas grand chose, mais elle le pensait plus timide… Elle sourit et reporta son attention sur la salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Il y avait un faible bruit de guitare dans le fond et elle avança vers le son. Il la mena à une petite porte entrouverte. Curieuse, elle jeta un coup d'œil.

Sasuke était là, assis sur une chaise, les yeux clos, murmurant d'une voix douce les paroles d'une de ses chansons de C_hi no Namida_ favorites. Il ne remarqua pas sa présence. Elle se trouvait privilégiée. De pouvoir l'observer sous cet aspect. Nul doute que toutes ses fans tomberaient raides en le voyant ainsi, dans le genre doux romantique nostalgique. Tellement à l'opposé de son comportement dans la vie. _Quel gâchis_, pensa-t-elle. Elle ouvrit un peu plus la porte mais celle-ci se mit à grincer et Sasuke ouvrit aussitôt les yeux pour la voir.

- Ah, euh, désolée de déranger… Je passais par là et, heu, j'ai entendu de la musique... Je te laisse.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir mais il l'appela :

- Attends, reste un peu.

Pourquoi était-elle si … faible quand elle était avec lui ? Elle rentra dans la pièce. En fait c'était une sorte de loge. Il y avait une table surmontée d'un grand miroir et quelques chaises. Il poussa l'une d'elle vers Hinata.

- Assied toi.

Elle s'exécuta machinalement.

- Tu aimes ?

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- La chanson, _Hate Me_.

- C'est une de mes chansons favorites... C'était très émouvant de t'entendre la chanter en accoustique…

- Je pensais à toi.

- Qu, quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Je pensais à toi en la chantant. Je pense à toi souvent depuis qu'on s'est vu.

Ses paroles faisaient battre son cœur plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée, et elle sentait déjà une chaleur monter dans ses joues. Comment pouvait-elle être si influençable ? Ne se souvenait-elle pas de sa première approche ?

- Tu es un beau parleur Sasuke. Je ne crois pas vraiment que tu penses sincèrement tout ça.

- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de la jeune femme.

- Tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas ton genre, commença-t-elle en essayant de se focaliser sur ce qu'elle avait à dire, et non pas sur son souffle chaud qui lui caressait déjà le visage.

- Quel est mon genre alors ? murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

- Ca justement, tout ça, répondit-elle faiblement, tu n'es qu'un imbécile, un coureur de jupons, un…

Il la fit taire en l'embrassant. Elle écarquilla ses yeux et se surprit à apprécier son contact, elle décida cependant de le repousser. Elle se leva et allait partir quand il bloqua la porte en la poussant avec ses deux mains, encadrant et bloquant par la même occasion Hinata entre ses bras. Il posa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes et commença à l'embrasser passionnément. Tout était confus dans la tête de la jeune femme. C'était un ignoble personnage mais il était si…lui ! Et puis Naruto ? En pensant au garçon qui l'avait amenée ici elle repoussa à nouveau Sasuke. Mais sortait-elle avec Naruto en fait ? Officiellement ? Ca n'en avait pas vraiment l'air… Et puis, elle était tellement tentée par les lèvres de Sasuke, elle avait VRAIMENT envie de l'embrasser mais, mais, mais…

Elle chassa toutes pensées et questions de sa tête. Après tout « Carpe Diem ». Elle jeta ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke, le pressant contre elle, l'embrassant avec passion et passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Sasuke ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais il n'était pas du genre à refuser une si gentille invitation… Il répondit goulûment à son baiser, entrouvrant ses lèvres avec sa langue et prenant soin d'explorer chaque parcelle de sa bouche. Elle avait le goût de la violette… Il passa ses mains dans son dos et l'appuya plus fort contre la porte. Il la taquina en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure et elle gémit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que de simples baisers puissent l'exciter autant. Il avait envie d'elle. Maintenant.

_Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you_

* * *

_(1) __Hate me_ de Blue October. J'adore cette chanson : ) 

**To be continued**

* * *

_Waaaaaa ! Ca devient chaud par ici ! Non ? xD lol Je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre : )_

_Bizoux !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci bicoup à missvietlove, Usagi-chan524, maybe-chan, kare-rin, la petite reunionaise et Nemulos pour les reviews!_

kare-rin Non, Hinata n'est pas vraiment "facile", c'est juste qu'elle se sent assez attirée par Sasuke xD

Nemulos Non il n'y aura pas de lemon, je n'ai pas envie de changer le rating de la fic Mais tu tiens un morceau de la suite XD mdr

* * *

**LE PARI**

_Ecrit Par : Kisa_

**Chapitre IV **

* * *

La jeune femme se sentait céder. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui résister. Son esprit avait beau lui dire que ce gars était un salaud, son corps avait envie de lui. Elle allait s'abandonner totalement quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et, n'attendant pas la réponse pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce. Les deux jeunes gens, appuyés contre la porte furent poussés et à moitié écrasés contre le mur. 

- Sasuke, je t'appelle depuis… Oups ! ajouta Shikamaru en les voyant, je dérange peut-être ?

- Pas du tout ! s'exclama Hinata rapidement, bonjour Shikamaru !

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et partit vite fait par l'ouverture qu'il avait laissée, remettant un peu d'ordre dans sa coiffure et ses vêtements.

- C'est bizarre, pourquoi elle est comme ça ? se demanda-t-il tout haut en la regardant partir.

Puis, en se tournant vers Sasuke il vit que ce dernier était en train de se craquer les doigts, menaçant.

- Cher Shikamaru, tu peux pas savoir comme j'ai envie de te frapper !

- Quoi ! Eh Sasuke reprend toi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu le sais très bien ! T'as tout gâché crétin !!

Il s'empara d'une chaise et la brandit au-dessus de lui.

- Arrête ! Tu t'excites pour rien ! répondit-il en prenant une autre chaise pour se protéger, bon, si tu veux te battre, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir !

Ils rirent devant le ridicule de la scène. Cependant, Sasuke était légèrement vert. Il était pratiquement arrivé à ses fins…

† … †

Hinata n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle allait, enfin, qu'à l'instant, elle avait failli, avec lui…

- Argggggh !!!!! cria-t-elle de dépit en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Euh, ça va ?

Elle se retourna pour voir Naruto l'observer, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Oui, oui ! s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, rouge de honte.

- Viens, on va bientôt commencer, Shikamaru est allé chercher Sasuke !

_Je suis au courant !_

Il mit une main derrière son dos, comme pour l'aider à avancer. Elle frissonna légèrement à son contact mais ne chercha pas à s'en dégager.

† … †

Leur répétition avait été géniale. Ils avaient vraiment beaucoup de talent, c'était indéniable ! Pendant tout le temps qu'elle assistait à leur mini-concert, Sasuke n'avait pas arrêté de regarder dans sa direction, essayant de croiser son regard. Mais elle avait obstinément ignoré ses tentatives et s'était forcée à tourner la tête là où il n'était pas…

A la fin, ils discutèrent tous ensemble, prirent un verre, et puis il fut temps de partir. Sasuke proposa à Hinata de la raccompagner mais elle refusa immédiatement, Naruto allait s'en charger.

Au moment où elle allait monter dans sa voiture, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son pull à l'intérieur.

- Mince ! Je reviens tout de suite, tu m'attends ?

- Bien sûr ! ria-t-il, je ne vais pas laisser s'échapper une aussi jolie fille !

Elle ne répondit pas et revint sur ses pas. Où avait-elle pu le mettre ? Hinata avait à peine franchit la porte du hangar qu'elle se sentit projetée sur le côté, emprisonnée par des bras puissants.

- Sasuke !

Il la serra encore plus contre lui et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle le repoussa.

- Ecoute, ce qui est arrivé tout à l'heure était une erreur, ça ne se reproduira plus.

- Erreur ? Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Devrai-je te rappeler que tu n'étais pas contre ?

- Je te répète que c'était une erreur, j'étais fatiguée et je me suis laissée emportée !

- Ne mens pas, ça se voit que je te plais !

Hinata resta sans voix. Il était tellement prétentieux, tellement suffisant…

- Tu n'es définitivement pas ton genre.

- Et quel est ton genre alors ?

- Quelqu'un de gentil qui m'apprécie pour ce que je suis, qui m'aime VRAIMENT ! Et qui ne souhaite pas être avec moi uniquement pour le sexe.

Sasuke voyait clair dans son jeu. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Pour lui, elle cherchait à le repousser pour qu'il insiste plus. En réalité elle mourrait d'envie qu'il l'embrasse...

Il réitéra donc l'expérience, mais elle fut plus rapide et lui envoya une claque monumentale. Cette dernière résonna dans tout le hangar. Sasuke porta une main à sa joue en feu.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Sasuke Uchiha !

Elle prit son vêtement, posé sur une chaise et s'enfuit sans demander son reste, laissant Sasuke seul et abasourdi.

- Merde, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça ? soupira-t-il en s'adossant au mur.

† … †

Le soir, Sasuke passa une très mauvaise nuit. Il n'avait pas réussit à dormir, se retournant sans cesse pour trouver la position idéale, en vain. Il s'était alors torturé l'esprit à cause de ce qu'il avait fait cet après-midi. Pourquoi avait-il agit comme ça ? Il éloignait Hinata de lui. Comment devrait-il faire pour se faire pardonner à présent ?

Il alla dans la cuisine pour se faire des toasts et entendit du bruit dans le salon. Il bifurqua donc et découvrit Naruto en pleine conversation, au téléphone. Il avait un sourire benêt et parlait d'une voix toute gentillette.

_S'il n'est pas avec une fille celui-là !_

- Mais oui Hinata, ce serait cool !

Sasuke tilta en entendant le prénom de la jeune femme. C'est vrai que Naruto avait son numéro !

- Oui, je nous prépare un dîner tranquilou à deux ! Oui, oui, ça dérange qui ? Non, non ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Oui, à samedi soir alors ! Je t'embrasse ! Bisou !

Alors comme ça Naruto et Hinata dînaient ensemble ce week-end ? Et bien ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça, il serait de la partie, qu'ils le veuillent ou non !

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 déjà? Celui là est un peu plus long que les autres...

Bonne lecture à tous!

Et encore merci à miss-hayden, missvietlove, kare-rin, Usagi-chan524, Nemulos, sweetysanae et la petite reunionnaise pour vos gentils commentaires! Vous lisez mon histoire, c'est incroyable! lol

* * *

** LE PARI**

_Ecrit Par : __Kisa_

**Chapitre V **

* * *

Naruto était très excité en perspective du dîner de ce soir. Il fallait que tout soit parfait ! Il avait choisi un restaurant très chic, il avait bien précisé qu'il voulait une table au dernier étage, près des fenêtres, pour avoir vue sur la ville. Il avait également demandé que des bougies, une nappe rouge et des roses soient installées. Il fallait qu'Hinata soit émerveillée et passe une très bonne soirée. Ce soir il allait lui demander en bon et due forme de sortir officiellement avec lui, qu'elle soit vraiment sa petite amie. Il lui tardait déjà d'embrasser ses jolies lèvres…

Il secoua sa tête et se re-concentra sur son armoire. Il en extirpa une chemise noire et la contempla quelques instants sur toutes ses coutures… pour finalement la balancer sur son lit, où s'emmêlaient déjà plusieurs de ses compatriotes…

†** … **†

- Alors comment ça avance avec la photographe ? demanda Shikamaru.

- Elle s'appelle Hinata abruti ! rétorqua Sasuke.

- Ah bon ? Je savais pas que tu retenais les prénoms des femmes! C'est nouveau tiens !

Sasuke s'arrêta de jouer à la PlayStation et resta un instant perdu dans ses pensées. C'était vrai ça… Habituellement, il se fichait royalement qu'on écorche le prénom des filles qu'il connaissait. En fait, il se fichait d'elles tout court.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par un Naruto, tout sourire qui s'installa sur une chaise de la salle à manger.

- C'est quoi cet air benêt ? commenta Kiba.

Shikamaru rit.

- Regarde le, il est dans la lune, il t'entend même pas !

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, il se doutait bien que Naruto pensait à une certaine jeune femme…

- Naruto ! Youhou !! dit Kiba, en passant une main devant les yeux du blond, tu es avec nous ? Allô, allô ??

- Hein ? Tu me parles ? demanda-t-il, tout en continuant de sourire.

- On peut savoir ce qui te rends si abruti ? soupira Shikamaru.

- Quoi ? Abruti ? J'suis heureux les mecs ! C'est tout !

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

- Je suis amoureux…

Kiba et Shikamaru se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. Sasuke, lui, n'était pas content du tout…

- Et on peut savoir qui est l'heureuse élue ? siffla Sasuke entre ses dents, connaissant pertinemment la réponse.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire en voyant le regard de Sasuke. Son ami était jaloux. A propos d'une fille. Quelque chose à inscrire dans les annales ! Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait été heureux qu'il se soucie enfin d'une fille et qu'il y prête attention… mais pas elle. Car lui, il l'aimait sincèrement.

- Tu sais qui c'est.

- Non… ce serait pas Hinata ? dit Kiba.

Naruto hocha la tête et Kiba poussa un petit cri.

- Ca veut dire que t'as gagné le pari ? Plus de sexe pour Sasuke, plus de sexe pour Sasuke ! chantonna-t-il en bougeant son derrière devant le perdant.

Sasuke se leva et donna un coup de pied au cul de Kiba :

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est tombé amoureux d'elle que c'est réciproque !

- Aïe ! Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? cria-t-il en frottant son postérieur.

- On avait dit que tu devais lui donner un vrai baiser Naruto, non ? rappela Shikamaru.

- Oui, mais je ne l'ai pas encore embrassée…

- Vous voyez ? hissa Sasuke, alors arrêtez de me prendre la tête ! Je vais gagner.

- Vu comment est la situation, t'es plutôt mal parti Sasuke… dit Naruto.

- Ah bon ? Et comment est la situation monsieur le génie ?

- A mon avantage… répondit-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

- Hé ben, c'est qu'il gagne en assurance le Naruto ! Il était pas comme ça avant ! siffla Shikamaru.

- C'est l'amour qui lui donne des ailes ! renchérit Kiba.

Ils rirent ensemble, ne prêtant pas attention à Sasuke qui était à deux doigts de casser la manette qu'il avait entre les mains…

†** … **†

Hinata avait décidé de passer la journée avec sa meilleure amie Ino. Pour se changer les idées, un aprèm' entre filles et s'est reparti ! Evidemment, au programme, un tour complet de toutes les meilleures boutiques de Konoha ! Elles entrèrent dans un magasin chic en milieu de leur parcours du combattant, une bonne dizaine de paquets sous les bras. Ino voulait à tout prix qu' Hinata s'achète une « robe de soirée », la jeune femme, réticente au début, finit par abandonner la partie devant l'insistance de son amie. Cependant, à peine entrée, Hinata s'affala sur le siège le plus proche, posant tous ses sacs par terre. Ino, qui avait déjà commencé à regarder les vêtements revint sur ses pas en s'apercevant qu'elle parlait toute seule.

- Ne me dis pas que t'es déjà fatiguée ma vieille ! On vient à peine de commencer !

- J'suis plus aussi endurante qu'avant ! soupira-t-elle, ça fait une éternité que je suis pas venue en ville !

- Et bien il est temps de s'y remettre ! Je vois déjà les bourrelets qui se forment sur tes hanches…

- Que, quoi ?? s'exclama-t-elle en se levant d'un bond et en se précipitant sur le miroir le plus proche pour examiner sa taille.

Ino éclata de rire :

- N'importe quoi Hinata-chan ! T'aurais plus besoin de grossir que de prendre du poids, tu m'as l'air un peu fatiguée en ce moment !

- Tu m'as fait peur… Oui, je suis assez crevée en ce moment, c'est à cause du boulot, et puis… Non, laisse tomber !

- Tu penses que je vais laisser tomber, tu me connais ! Non ? Je vais te casser les pieds tant que tu ne me racontes pas ce qui se passe !!

Hinata leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'avais oublié combien tu étais agaçante !

Ino prit un air outré mais Hinata lui sourit immédiatement.

- Mais tu es ma meilleure amie, et je t'aime comme tu es !

- Trop bonne ! Tu aimes quand je fais la chieuse ?

- J'ai pas dit ça…

- Oh ! Mais j'ai compris, t'essaie d'échapper à ma question, hein, avoue miss ! Alors, qu'est-ce qui te tracasses !!

Hinata se résigna.

- Ok, ok. Le gars avec qui je sors… c'est un des membres du groupe _Chi no __Namida_…

- Quoi ?? Non, c'est pas vrai…

Voyons que son amie n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, elle lui donna une grande tape dans le dos.

- Bravo ma grande ! Félicitations ! Alors, comment est le charmant Sasuke Uchiha ?

- Quoi ? Non, je ne sors pas avec lui, mais avec Naruto !

Ino eut l'air surpris :

- Ah bon ? Je pensais que tu préférais Sasuke ! Bon, Naruto est plutôt mignon aussi, mais tu n'avais pas dit que tu…

- Non, non, pas du tout ! la coupa-t-elle.

- Je ne penses pas vu ta précipitation… allez raconte, je suppose que c'est pas si simple…

Hinata soupira et décida de tout lui raconter. De sa première rencontre avec les garçons, au baiser passionné échangé avec Sasuke, et de la baffe qu'elle lui avait donnée ! A la fin, Ino sourit.

- Je vois que tu as toujours des histoires hors du commun ! Franchement, je ne peux pas te conseiller, c'est à toi de décider toute seule.

- J'adore Naruto, je sens qu'il va devenir un fabuleux petit ami ! Mais j'avoue que j'ai toujours une certaine attirance pour Sasuke… Malheureusement, lui ne veut que mon corps…

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Mais Ino, tu ne m'as pas écoutée tout à l'heure ? Je t'assure qu'il est comme tous ces magazines le décrivent ! C'est dommage mais je n'ai pas envie de devenir un de ses trophées !

- Tu as bien raison Hinata-chan ! C'est pourquoi nous allons te trouver une robe digne de toi, pour que tu rendes complètement fou de toi ce cher Naruto ! Je suis sûre que vous allez faire un très beau couple !!

La jeune femme sourit à son amie et la suivit en travers des rayons, la laissant lui proposer tel ou tel vêtement. Oui, elle avait absolument raison. Pourquoi continuait-elle de penser à Sasuke ? Ou était l'intérêt quand elle savait que Naruto l'appréciait pour ce qu'elle était ?

†** … **†

Sasuke avait passé tout son après-midi à chercher le nom du restaurant où Naruto comptait amener Hinata. Il appelait chaque restau de Konoha qui était inscrit dans l'annuaire, demandant si une table avait été réservée au nom de monsieur Uzumaki. Il commençait à désespérer de ne rien trouver quand son regard fut attiré par trois noms entourés au stylo Bic rouge. Il composa le numéro du premier « _Beautiful_ ». Bizarre comme nom pour un restau. Mais mot qui caractérisait parfaitement Hinata… Il était certain que c'était celui-ci, Naruto avait du le choisir pour cette raison…

Il attendit quelques instants avant de tomber sur une voix calme et posée.

- Bonjour, ici le _Beautiful_, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Bonjour, j'aimerai savoir si une table a bien été réservée chez vous au nom de Uzumaki.

- Patientez quelques instants je vous prie, je vais consulter le cahier des réservations.

Il y eu une petite musique d'attente avant que la femme ne reprenne le combiné.

- Allô ?

- Oui.

- Nous avons bien une réservation au nom de Monsieur Uzumaki, roses, bougies et emplacement fenêtre.

- A quelle heure s'il vous plait ?

- A 21h30.

- Je vous remercie, au revoir !

En raccrochant, Sasuke sourit. Il ne pensait pas recevoir tant d'informations ! Alors comme ça Naruto voulait avoir un dîner romantique avec Hinata ? Et bien il sera déçu !

†** … **†

Ino siffla d'admiration. Son amie était absolument magnifique. Elle était fière de lui avoir trouvé cette robe, elle semblait avoir était créée pour elle tant elle épousait ses formes et la rendait resplendissante. La robe était rouge bordeaux, s'arrêtant juste au-dessus de ses genoux, bien cintrée autour de la taille par deux fins rubans, et découvrant une de ses épaule, l'autre étant recouverte d'un voile transparent qui retombait jusqu'à son coude droit.

Hinata tourna une fois sur elle même, faisant virevolter sa robe autour de ses jolies jambes.

- Hinata-chan, tu vas faire tourner les têtes de tous les mecs du restau !

- J'ai besoin de plaire à un seul garçon Ino !

- Et bien, tu ne vas pas lui plaire miss… il va succomber ! Si il tombe raide mort sur le sol, tu sauras pourquoi ! plaisanta-t-elle.

Hinata la frappa gentiment sur le bras.

- N'exagère pas !

- Je te promets, cette robe te va à ravir !

Hinata sourit et regarda une nouvelle fois son reflet dans le miroir, oui, c'est vrai que la robe était très belle. Elle avait enfilé une paire de collants noirs et des chaussures à petits talons. Elle était un peu nerveuse quand même. S'habiller ainsi juste pour un dîner, était-ce raisonnable ?

†** … **†

- Alors, on est bientôt arrivés ? râla Shikamaru à l'arrière de la voiture.

- Hum… Je crois que c'est dans cette rue… dit Sasuke.

- Tu crois ? répéta Kiba. C'est toi qui nous as invité en disant que y'aurait plein de jolies filles ! Et tu sais même pas où c'est ?

- C'est bon, j'ai trouvé ! s'exclama-t-il en apercevant l'enseigne.

Il se gara dans le parking réservé aux clients et sortit avec les deux autres.

- Les gars, bienvenue au « _Beautiful_» !

- C'est quoi ce nom à la noix ? grimaça Shikamaru, je croyais que tu nous amenaient dans une soirée ? C'est un restau ce truc !

- Surprise, surprise ! Mais à ce qui paraît on y mange super bien !

- Ouais, rattrape-toi comme tu peux ! Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, c'est toi qui paie ma part !

- Et la mienne aussi !

- D'accord, d'accord les mecs ! Je vous paie le restau ! Bon, je vous devance un peu ! ajouta-t-il en courant vers l'entrée, laissant en plan Kiba et Shikamaru.

Les deux amis haussèrent les épaules et le suivirent de loin.

La secrétaire qu'il avait eu au téléphone accueillit Sasuke quand il entra dans le restaurant.

- Bonjour monsieur, avez-vous pris une réservation ?

- Oui oui, au nom de Uzumaki.

- Oui, je vais vous conduire à votre table.

- Attendez ! Mes amis arrivent tout de suite…

- Très bien.

- Et… pourriez vous rajouter trois couverts s'il vous plait ? Nous serons plus nombreux que prévu.

La secrétaire eu l'air étonnée.

- Si vous le souhaitez… Mais êtes vous sur de garder les roses et les bougies ?

- Hum… Gardez les fleurs et enlever les bougies s'il vous plait.

- Très bien.

†** … **†

Naruto attendit nerveusement sur le pas de la porte d'Hinata. Il espérait que ce dîner soit parfait pour elle ! Il avait fait l'effort de s'habiller classe. Finalement, il avait opter pour une chemise blanche légérement entrouverte et un veston noir.

On lui ouvrit la porte.

- Bonsoir Hinata…

Il s'arrêta en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas Hinata qui se tenait devant lui.

- Heu... Excusez moi, je me suis tromper d'appartement je crois…

Il allait partir quand on lui prit le bras.

- Non non, je suis l'amie d'Hinata, je m'appelle Ino, se présenta-t-elle en lui serrant la main, la miss se fait attendre, mais tu vas voir que ça vaut le coup ! ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil malicieux.

Elle le fit entrer et lui demanda de patienter trente secondes, le temps qu'elle aille prévenir Hinata. Il fit comme on lui demandait et s'approcha du miroir de l'entrée pour réajuster les manches de sa veste et se recoiffer.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda doucement Hinata.

Naruto put voir son reflet dans la glace et se retourna lentement vers la vision de rêve qui s'était offerte à lui…

†** … **†

La vue était vraiment magnifique d'ici. Naruto avait très bien choisi l'emplacement de la table ! Sasuke s'appuya sur la fenêtre et colla son visage contre la vitre, comme un enfant, s'amusant à faire de la buée.

- Bon Sasuke, tu fous quoi ? Et puis on attend qui pour commander, hein ? grogna Kiba.

- On attend…

Il s'arrêta en apercevant un Naruto furieux s'avancer vers eux.

- …lui.

Naruto posa violemment ses mains sur la table, la faisant trembler.

- Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé Sasuke ?! cria-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici avec Kiba et Shikamaru ?!

- On avait envie de manger un peu dans un restau chic…

- Mais pourquoi dans ce restau ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? A cette heure-ci ? Et pire encore, en utilisant **MA** réservation !

Sasuke ne lui répondit pas, contemplant la magnifique jeune femme derrière lui. Elle était tout simplement à couper le souffle. Il avait envie de caresser ses jolies épaules, de passer sa main dans ses cheveux bleus nuit, d'embrasser chaque partie de son corps, de la faire sienne.

†** … **†

Finalement, à contre cœur, Naruto s'était installé à leur table, plus aucune autre n'étant disponible. Et durant tout le repas, Sasuke n'avait pas pu décoller ses yeux de Hinata. Il était comme hypnotisé. Il ressentait en lui comme un immense vide, qui, il le savait, ne pourrait être comblé que par elle, et elle seule. Ce sentiment était nouveau pour lui. Habituellement, il ne ressentait rien de particulier pour toutes les filles avec qui il couchait, étant donné que ce n'était qu'une « histoire d'un soir ». Bien entendu, il avait envie de lui faire l'amour, mais il savait que ça ne pourrait pas suffire. Il fallait qu'elle soit là avec lui, tout le temps, il voulait tout partager avec elle.

Seul problème, ça ne semblait pas réciproque. Elle ne le regardait même pas. Depuis le début, elle faisait exprès d'éviter tout contact visuel avec lui, riant aux blagues de Kiba, se moquant gentiment de Shikamaru et laissant Naruto caresser tendrement sa main…

Il était jaloux. Très jaloux. Le fait de voir ces petites attentions qu'il aimerait tant lui porter réalisées par un autre que lui le rendait malade. Il voulait faire du mal à Naruto en gâchant sa soirée, mais là, c'était lui qui souffrait le plus.

* * *

.To be Continued.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_**C'est parti pour le chapitre 6! C'est la période Noël! Je suis trop contente : D **_

* * *

**LE PARI**

_Ecrit Par : Kisa_

**Chapitre V****I **

* * *

La dernière chose qu' Hinata voulait faire ce matin, c'était se lever pour aller au boulot ! Elle lança un regard meurtrier à son réveil qui ne cessait pas de sonner. Elle avait fait exprès de le mettre à l'autre bout de sa chambre pour s'obliger à se lever afin d'éteindre le vacarme qu'il faisait.

_« Allez__ courage ! »_

Elle s'étira longuement et éteignit le fichu objet. Aussitôt après, ses yeux se posèrent sur sa belle robe, posée sur le dos d'une chaise. Hier avait été une soirée… plutôt mouvementée !

Naruto avait complètement changé de comportement. A l'aller, dans la voiture, il était très enjoué et ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle allait avoir une superbe place dans le restaurant, qu'il espérait que ça lui plairait…. Puis, quand ils étaient arrivés à l'accueil, la secrétaire les avaient informé qu'ils avaient rajouté des places à la demande de monsieur Uzumaki. Naruto était soudain devenu furieux et avait pris les devants. Hinata l'avait suivit de loin. Quand elle l'eut rejoint, elle déglutit en s'apercevant que Sasuke se trouvait là. Et, au moment où il l'aperçut, il la dévora littéralement des yeux.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il voit qu'elle était tourmentée rien qu'en rencontrant son beau regard… Le dîner avait été plutôt familial que romantique. Elle avait fait tout son possible pour ne pas faire attention à Sasuke, ce qui avait été difficile vu qu'elle était pratiquement certaine qu'il n'avait pas détaché ses yeux d'elle durant toute la soirée…

Quand Naruto l'avait raccompagnée ce soir-là, il avait déposé un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui dire au revoir. Ce garçon était vraiment un ange. Il s'occupait d'elle comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant, il était toujours plein de petites attentions et ne cherchait pas à la brusquer, il ne pensait pas à la mettre dans son lit au deuxième rendez-vous.

En pensant à lui, la jeune femme fut tout de suite de meilleure humeur et elle s'habilla en chantonnant.

†** … **†

Sasuke rageait. Naruto était rentré la veille avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. L'avait-il embrassée ? Passer sa main dans les beaux cheveux d'Hinata ? Il ne pouvait en supporter l'idée. Il la voulait pour lui tout seul ! Mais le fait est que vu la façon dont elle avait réagit durant le dîner, ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Il fallait qu'il tente le tout pour le tout. Il fallait qu'il lui prouve qu'il l'aimait lui aussi, qu'il serait prêt à la combler bien plus que Naruto !

†** … **†

Il était en train de jouer de la guitare dans sa chambre quand Sasuke entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

- Entrez ! cria-t-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la personne et lâcha immédiatement son instrument en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait de Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il sèchement, détournant son regard du jeune homme pour continuer à jouer.

- Parler. Je peux m'asseoir ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules et Naruto s'assit sur son lit. Il y eut un silence pesant avant que le batteur des _Chi no Namida _ne reprenne la parole.

- J'aimerai que tu arrêtes de faire ce que tu as fait hier.

- A propos de quoi ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Naruto roula des yeux et haussa un peu la voix.

- Fais pas l'imbécile, tu le sais très bien Sasuke ! A propos du restaurant ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- A ton avis Naruto ? Je n'ai aucune envie que tu sortes avec Hinata !

- Mais moi si, et Hinata sors avec qui elle veut, tout comme moi !

- Tu oublies notre pari Naruto ! Moi aussi j'ai envie de gagner et je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour t'empêcher d'être avec elle !

Naruto soupira.

- A propos de ce stupide pari Sasuke, j'aimerai qu'on abandonne, c'était stupide, et j'aime vraiment Hinata, ce n'est plus un jeu! Je ne veux pas parler de qui va gagner ou qui va perdre! Je ne veux que son amour.

- Il fallait y penser avant Naruto ! cracha le guitariste, car tu n'es pas le seul à aimer vraiment Hinata ! Le pari tient et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le gagner alors te défiles pas !

Et sur ces mots, il sortit de la pièce en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui. Il avança un peu dans le couloir et donna un violent coup de poing contre le mur le plus proche.

_« Fais chier ! »_

†** … **†

- C'est bon ! Parfait ! On arrête ! lança Hinata aux mannequins qui posaient pour elle.

Elle discuta un peu avec ses modèles des clichés qu'elle avait pris, et qui seraient dans le prochain magazine de mode, leur donna quelques conseils quant aux prochaines séances et les laissa partir se changer. Puis, la jeune femme rangea son appareil photo et quelques papiers avant d'aller voir son patron. Elle inspira profondément et toqua à la porte, attendant jusqu'à ce qu'une grosse voix crie un «Entrez» agacé.

- J'ai terminé, déclara-t-elle en entrant, j'aimerai savoir si je pouvais avoir ma journée de libre demain ?

- Hum, pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en levant les yeux du contrat qu'il était en train de lire.

- Je suis un peu fatiguée en ce moment, j'aimerai me reposer un peu…

Il fouilla dans ses dossiers et en sorti le planning du lendemain.

- Alors… Ca va, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de monde demain, je demanderai à Iruka de te remplacer.

- Merci beaucoup !

- C'est bon, va-t-en, j'ai encore des coups de fils à passer ! dit-il en faisant un signe de la main pour qu'elle s'en aille de son bureau.

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et partit, ramassant ses affaires. Dehors, il faisait un temps magnifique et elle mit sa main devant ses yeux, éblouie par le soleil. Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture mais s'arrêta tout aussitôt. Il y avait quelqu'un adossé à sa portière, côté conducteur. Lunettes de soleil noires et casquette vissée sur la tête ne l'empêchait pas de le reconnaître.

En l'apercevant, il lui offrit un magnifique sourire de star, dévoilant ses dents blanches.

- Salut Hinata…

- Bonjour Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je t'attendais, répondit-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Ecoute, je n'ai pas très envie de te parler. Je crois même qu'il faudrait que tu arrêtes de me voir seule à seul, je vais sortir avec Naruto, termina-t-elle.

Cette phrase était comme un coup de poing en plein cœur et Sasuke se força à ne pas grimacer et à garder son calme. Le beau brun commençait à détester le prénom du blondinet.

- Ecoute, j'aimerai qu'on parle… Je peux t'offrir un café ?

- Non, je suis pressée, mentit-elle, je n'en ai vraiment pas envie…

- S'il te plaît, ce n'est pas la fin du monde que de boire en ma compagnie, si ? dit-il en lui offrant un air de chien battu.

Hinata savait pertinemment qu'elle ne devait pas accepter sa proposition, qu'elle devait résister et lui dire non une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais pourtant, elle se contenta de soupirer longuement avant d'hocher légèrement la tête. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait une sorte d'attraction physique qui la liait à cet homme. Et même si elle n'aimait pas ça, elle ne pouvait rien changer.

- Merci Hinata! s'exclama-t-il en la poussant doucement vers l'avant pour la faire avancer dans la direction qu'il souhaitait, je connais un café très sympa pas loin.

_« Arrête__ de __prononcer mon prénom de cette façon… »_

* * *

.To be Continued.

* * *

**_ Hinata penche du côté "obscur" XD  
_**

**_Merci mille fois à Usagi-chan524, miss-hayden, kare-rin, missvietlove, Nemulos!!!DoDo!!! et sweetysanae pour suivre continuellement mon histoire! Et à Mayka, Nanamy et yumi-chan qui viennent apparemment de la découvrir : )_**

**_Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre! _**


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**LE PARI**

_Ecrit Par : Kisa_

**Chapitre V****II**

* * *

Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Et puis, après tout, c'était lui qui voulait lui parler ! Elle tripota nerveusement ses mains, gardant obstinément le regard fixé sur ses genoux. Sasuke sourit. Il la trouvait trop mignonne comme ça. Il but une gorgée de son café et reporta son attention sur la jeune femme.

- Alors, ça va ton boulot ?

- Heu, oui oui. J'ai demandé une journée de congés demain pour me reposer…

- C'est cool ! On pourra peut-être ce voir demain aussi !!

- Sasuke… Ecoute, franchement, je sais très bien qui tu es. Et je ne vais pas sortir avec toi demain, ce n'est pas correct envers Naruto.

- De quoi tu parles ? Tu ne me connais pas vraiment Hinata ! Et j'aimerai pourtant que tu apprennes à me connaître, et que moi j'apprenne à te connaître en retour. Je n'attends que ça ! Je t'aime !

Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui faisait tant d'effet ? Pourquoi ça lui faisait plaisir qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aimait ? Elle était chamboulée, et ça n'échappa pas à Sasuke, il s'approcha et prit ses mains dans les siennes, les pressant doucement pour qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui. Ce qu'elle fit, plongeant dans les yeux noirs de Sasuke.

- Je suis amoureux de toi. J'avoue que j'ai été salaud le jour où on s'est rencontrés, parce que je pensais que tu étais comme toutes les autres filles. Mais tu n'es pas comme elles Hinata ! Je ne sais pourquoi, mais tu as quelque chose en plus auquel mon cœur n'arrive pas à résister.

Il plaça la main droite d'Hinata sur son cœur.

- Ce n'est que pour toi qu'il bat de cette façon, à chaque fois que tu es près de moi je m'affole. Je ne le montre peut-être pas, mais je t'assure que je le suis. Tu me fais ressentir des sentiments qui m'étaient étrangers auparavant. Je crois que j'ai eu un coup de foudre.

Comment se faisait-il qu'il puisse dire des choses aussi belles ? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle voyait à présent Sasuke Uchiha sous un jour différent ?

Hinata décida de prendre la parole, ne pas se laisser autant influencer par ses jolies phrases.

- Si tes sentiments sont sincères, je suis très flattée Sasuke…

- Ils **sont** sincères ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air indigné.

- Soit. Qui te dit que j'éprouve la même chose pour toi ? Qui te dit que cet amour est réciproque ? J'ai Naruto, il a l'air de beaucoup m'aimer, et lui me l'a montré dès le premier jour. Je pense que je vais sortir avec lui.

- Je suis prêt à me battre pour te conquérir Hinata ! Maintenant que je suis sûr de ce que je ressens, je ne vais pas te laisser filer aussi facilement ! Le seul fait de te voir avec un autre gars me rend malade ! Ca me fait mal… Quand je t'ai vu au restaurant, tu étais si belle… Et tu ne me regardais même pas, tu aurais vu comme je te fixais…

- Mais je le sentais ! le coupa-t-elle, ton regard sans cesse posé sur moi ! C'était très gênant Sasuke ! Et puis, j'étais venue là-bas avec Naruto officiellement, pas avec toi. C'était pour lui que je m'étais préparée, c'était pour lui plaire.

Ses mots lui faisaient atrocement mal, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient vrais. Sasuke essaya de n'en laisser rien paraître mais Hinata perçut le voile de tristesse qui avait recouver tles beaux yeux noirs du chanteur.

- Je, je suis désolée, dit-elle, je ferai mieux d'y aller.

Elle se leva mais fut retenue par Sasuke, qui prit son poignet dans sa main droite.

- Non, s'il te plait…

Sa voix était teintée d'un tel désespoir et ses yeux étaient si tristes qu'elle se rassit, pensant immédiatement qu'elle aurait été sans cœur si elle était partie. Elle ne savait pas encore qu'elle n'était pas prête de quitter le jeune homme aujourd'hui...

†** … **†

Naruto tournait en rond dans sa chambre, son téléphone portable dans les mains. Il aurait voulu arrêter ce satané pari, mais Sasuke avait clairement refusé… Il était un peu perdu. Il fallait qu'il téléphone à Hinata, avait-elle fini de travailler ? Il pourrait l'emmener faire un tour et lui proposer en bonne et due forme de sortir avec lui. Il avait envie d'être son copain et que le monde entier le sache!

Il composa le numéro de la jeune femme mais personne ne répondit, à la place il entendit le répondeur se déclencher.

_Désolée, je ne suis pas là pour le moment, je dois être occupée, ou bien je n'ai pas entendu mon téléphone sonner, ce qui m'arrive souvent ! Laisse__z-__moi un message, je vous rappellerai dès que je pourrais ! _

Naruto fut déçu de ne pas pouvoir lui parler mais décida de quand même lui laisser un message, aussitôt que le _BIP_ se fit entendre.

- Allô Hinata, c'est Naruto. Bon, je t'appelle car j'avais très envie de te voir ! Je te propose une petite sortie demain si tu es libre ! Rappelle-moi ce soir, ou sinon je te rappellerai moi-même ! Je t'embrasse fort ! termina-t-il.

Très fort.

†** … **†

Au même moment, chez Hinata, le téléphone a bel et bien sonné, elle l'a entendu mais n'a pas répondu. Trop occupée à quelque chose de tellement plus intéressant…

Sasuke l'embrasse comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain, elle se sent transportée par la passion du jeune homme et ses questions disparaissent pour le moment. Elle répond à ses baisers et tombe sur son lit, aussitôt rejointe par Sasuke qui enlève préalablement son t-shirt. Elle parcourt son torse musclé avec ses mains froides, il frissonne et déboutonne son chemisier, tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvre. Elle gémit doucement et il sourit. Il revient à ses lèvres et elle le colle à elle, l'agrippant de toutes ses forces par le cou pour approfondir leur baiser.

Il n'y a que le moment présent qui compte dans leurs esprits en cet instant.

* * *

**.To be continued.**

* * *

_Argh! Je suis pas sympa de finir comme ça xD Je sais! Ca va tout le monde? Pas trop choqués j'espère? Hinata a succombé au beau Sasuke! Héhé… Maintenant, il va falloir en subir les conséquences…  
_

_Bonne année à tous! Et désolée pour le retard de la mise à jour D:_

_Et bien sûr **many** thanks to: _

_**missvietlove, Mayka, miss-hayden, Usagi-chan524, ByakuNeko-chan, Nanamy, xXReikaSanXx, yumi-chan, Nemulos!!!DoDo!!!, eli, Lara Timquogni, kisis-tanaka & kare-rin**_

_J'espère que vous lirez la suite (prochaine j'espère xD) du Pari ! __Bonne soirée tout le monde ! _


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci à tous pour reviewer mon histoire, ça me fait super plaisir, et ça me donne envie de poster la suite vite, vite! lol. Je vois que vous êtes assez partagés, certains pour Sasuke, d'autre pour Naruto… J'aime les deux couples SasuHina et NaruHina, mais cette histoire est un SasuHina: )_

_Sinon, j'ai écrit la fin du chapitre 7 en version **lemon**. Je ne pense pas la poster ici, mais ceux qui sont intéressés et qui veulent le lire, laissez-moi votre adresse mail et je vous l'enverrai._

_Bonne lecture à tous! _

_Ps: Réponses aux reviews anonymes à la fin du chap : ) _

* * *

**LE PARI**

_Ecrit Par : Kisa_

**Chapitre V****III**

* * *

En se réveillant ce matin-là, Hinata prend pleinement conscience de ce qu'elle a fait. Elle est censée être atrocement tourmentée, dégoûtée d'avoir succombé. Mais cette nuit a été tellement fabuleuse qu'elle n'arrive plus à penser correctement. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Sasuke puisse lui faire l'amour aussi tendrement, mais également avec tant de passion. Ses joues la brûlent rien que de repenser à ses mains parcourant son corps…

Elle se tourne vers lui. Il est si paisible. Si innocent. Son coeur commence à battre plus vite. Serait-elle tombée amoureuse de Sasuke Uchiha ?

**†**** … ****†**

Naruto est inquiet. Il a rappelé Hinata plusieurs fois la veille et encore ce matin, mais elle n'a pas répondu. Il s'est ensuite aperçu que Sasuke avait disparu lui aussi de la maison que les Chi No Namida partagent. Il a alors essayé de le joindre à son tour, mais toutes ses tentatives se sont révélées vaines…

Il a comme un pressentiment. Un mauvais pressentiment.

**†**** … ****†**

Sasuke émerge lentement de ses rêves. Il en a fait un fabuleux. Il était avec Hinata et ils s'étaient aimés comme jamais. Il ouvre les yeux et balaie sa chambre du regard. Ses yeux se posent sur les vêtements de la jeune femme, qui sont par terre. Ce n'était pas un rêve ! Il se tourne alors immédiatement sur le côté et se rend compte qu'elle n'est plus là.

Il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire benêt en repensant à leur nuit…

Il entend des bruits de pas, et quelques secondes plus tard apparaît devant ses yeux une Hinata toute décoiffée, vêtue seulement d'une culotte blanche et d'un de ses t-shirts. Elle tient dans ses mains un plateau avec deux tasses de chocolat et des toasts grillés tartinés à la confiture de fraise.

- Tu es réveillé, constate-t-elle.

- Oui… Ca sent drôlement bon… Tu viens ? demande-t-il en tapotant le lit.

La jeune femme s'assoit sur le rebord du lit et pose délicatement le plateau.

- Bon appé…

Elle ne peut finir sa phrase qu'elle est happée par les bras de Sasuke. Il enserre sa taille et embrasse chaque partie de son visage, pour s'attarder enfin sur ses lèvres… C'est instinctif, elle est obligée de répondre à son baiser, elle en a besoin. Quand ils s'écartent pour respirer, Hinata rit doucement.

- Je t'apportais à manger moi ! C'est tout !

- Franchement, je peux me passer de petit déjeuner si tu es là…

- Ok, je le ramène alors !

Elle fait mine de partir mais il la retient par le bras et la force à se recoucher, ramenant la couverture sur leurs deux corps.

- Sasuke ! proteste-t-elle, fais attention au plateau !

Il pose le petit déjeuner par terre et se re-concentre sur elle et elle seule. Il caresse son bras, elle frémit. Il sourit et s'amuse à jouer avec une mèche rebelle. Pas de raison qu'un seul prenne du plaisir ici ! Hinata elle aussi commence à caresser la chevelure de Sasuke, pour descendre sur son visage. La caresse de ses doigts sur ses joues excite à nouveau le jeune homme. Il s'approche pour l'embrasser mais émet un petit cri quand Hinata tire sur ses oreilles.

- Mais ça va pas ? Ca fait mal !

- Petite nature ! dit-elle en riant, tes oreilles me font rire !

- Tu ne serais pas en train de te moquer de moi là ?

- Moi ? Non, jamais !

- C'est ça ! Tant pis pour toi !

Il commence à la chatouiller et elle se tortille dans tous les sens pour s'échapper, le suppliant entre deux éclats de rire d'arrêter. Il accède finalement à sa demande pour à présent l'embrasser passionnément.

**†**** … ****†**

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à la fin ! soupire Kiba, s'adressant au batteur du groupe.

Ce-dernier est affalé sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vide, le visage dénué de toute expression. Il ne s'est toujours pas changé et rumine de sombres pensées… des pensées qui mettent en jeu deux personnes qu'il connaît bien…

Shino arrive, observe Naruto un instant et se tourne vers Kiba qui hausse les épaules, tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demande Shino.

Toujours aucune réponse, Shino s'assoit donc à côté de son ami et agite une main devant ses yeux. Naruto met quelques secondes avant de réagir, sortant un peu de sa torpeur.

- Qu-quoi ?

- Ca fait pas mal de temps qu'on essaie d'attirer ton attention ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe Naruto ? T'es vraiment bizarre…

- Je… réfléchissais.

- On a bien vu ! Mais à quoi ? T'as l'air déprimé ! Raconte un peu, on pourra sûrement t'aider ! insista-t-il.

Naruto passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et secoua la tête en soupirant longuement.

- Je sais pas. J'ai peur qu'Hinata ne veuille plus de moi. J'ai vraiment pris conscience que je l'aimais les mecs. Je suis amoureux !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'elle ne t'aime pas ?

- Je n'arrive pas à la joindre depuis hier soir !

- Et alors, c'est pas un drame ! s'exclame Kiba, tout le monde oublie de temps en temps de désactiver le mode silencieux, ou bien même de recharger sa batterie !

- Je n'arrive pas non plus à joindre Sasuke, déclare-t-il.

Shino et Kiba firent une grimace identique en se regardant d'un air entendu. Oui, effectivement, ça changeait tout.

**†**** … ****†**

- Je veux pas que tu t'en ailles ! bougonne Sasuke d'un ton enfantin.

- Mais je dois y aller ! Il faut bien que j'aille bosser !

Il la laissa mettre ses chaussures et prendre son sac, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit.

- Mais… tu n'avais pas pris un jour de congés aujourd'hui ?

Hinata s'arrête dans ses activités. Puis elle se tape la tête avec la paume de sa main.

- J'avais carrément oublié !

- Tant mieux ! s'exclame-t-il, je peux t'avoir pour moi tout seul aujourd'hui.

Et voilà, elle commence à entendre la petite voix de sa conscience qui résonne dans sa tête à présent. Et puis son cœur se serre quand elle pense à Naruto, et elle se sent honteuse. Sasuke, bien entendu n'à rien remarqué et lui sourit toujours. Ca la rend encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Je… Je sais vraiment pas Sasuke ! Tu sais, je me demande si ce n'était pas une erreur… Il y a Naruto…

Sasuke fronce les sourcils à l'entente du prénom et se lève du lit, se fichant de la nudité dans laquelle il se trouve. Hinata ne peut s'empêcher de rougir et Sasuke a un petit sourire en coin en le remarquant. Arrivé à sa hauteur il prend son visage dans ses mains.

- Maintenant que je t'ais je ne te laisserai pas partir Hinata…

La jeune femme ne sait plus trop quoi penser alors elle lui répond franchement :

- Qui te dit que tu m'as ?

Cette phrase blesse Sasuke. Ce n'était qu'une nuit ? Et puis c'est tout ?

- Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas alors !

- Je ne peux rien te dire Sasuke, tout s'embrouille à présent dans mon esprit ! J'ai passé une nuit merveilleuse avec toi…

Elle baisse les yeux un instant pour aussitôt remonter son regard vers le visage du jeune homme après avoir entraperçu une partie intime de son corps, ses joues devenant cramoisies.

- … mais je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Et Naruto ?

- J'ai envie de passer cette journée avec toi Hinata alors, s'il te plait, oublie Naruto aujourd'hui…

_Oublie le pour toujours…_

La jeune femme ne peut que hocher doucement la tête pour donner son accord. Sasuke pose ses lèvres sur les siennes et Hinata sent une larme s'échapper de son œil droit. Le remord ?

* * *

**.To be continued.**

* * *

_Vous avez aimé? Ou bien c'était nul? XD Dans le prochain chapitre, l'idylle de Sasuke et Hinata ne va pas durer longtemps… Devinez qui va tout avouer? …_

_Oui, j'avoue je ne suis pas sympa de vous faire languir comme ça! Sinon, si vous avez le temps, passez lire ma fic «The teacher is shy» et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ; )_

_Sinon, pour répondre aux reviews anonymes:_

eli Tu peux dire ça comme ça, mais je ne pense pas que Hinata soit bête, étant donné qu'elle aime vraiment Sasuke, même si elle a dû mal à se l'avouer. Pour ce qui est de Naruto. Oui, j'avoue, le pauvre XD Je suis pas sympa avec lui dans cette fic. Mais il aura ses moments heureux... je pense... XD lol

xXReika-SanXx lol, ça me fait plaisir. j'ai des fans? C'est nouveau ça xD J'avoue que je suis un peu lente pour poster mes chaps, mais je vais essayer d'updater plus régulièrement... XD lol, si tu aimes le SasuHina, tu en as trouvé dans ce chapitre, non ? Bizoux !

!!!DoDo!!! mdr, si tu veux la scène avec tous les détails, laisse-moi ton adresse mail et je te l'enverrai : ) Merci pour toutes tes reviews en tout cas !

titemiss14 J'espère que tu continueras à lire alors, parce qu'il va y avoir plein de rebondissements! Enfin, je crois xD

_Bonne journée à tous! Et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !  
_


End file.
